secrets of a pinkhaired konoichi
by sakuralove15
Summary: sakura is a twelve year old girl who runs away after being constently abused by her o so loving "parents" .Now she has to start a new life and try to achieve happiness for the first time in her life .On her new path there are new surprises itachi x sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of a pink-haired ****kunoichi**

**Disclaimer:I do nottt own Naruto**

**Chapter 1 **

Nobody knew the real reason Sakura of team seven barely protected herself in missions. Only she knew that she deep deep down she really wanted to die .

Who would have thought that the always cheerful pink-haired kunoichi had monsters for parents. She may have looked like she hasn't had any hardships before in her very short life ,but never judge a book by it's cover .She had parent who abused her regularly , till she was on the brick of death and afterwards left her alone to heal herself. This was always after or before she trained or went on missions with her team .So they may have called her weak ,very weak indeed, but it takes a strong person to endure the pain and suffering and an even stronger person to strive with every inch of her being for a little bit of happiness .

Yeah, everybody knew Naruto and Sasuke had a extremely painful past and overlooked little Sakura time and time again but she didn't mind, not at all , as long as she could get out of that godforsaken house. As long as she was out in the open she was save .She loved her teammates, even the annoying blond idiot ,with all her heart but even they could not protect her from the evil she called her parents

So after twelve years of torture , abuse , pain and no love it was a miracle that she still was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Deep emerald eyes full of emotion ,flawless porcelain skin and extremely unique and gorgeous long pink hair that she inherited from her dear grandmother whom had died four years ago .

**And then came one night that decided her destiny** .

It was a dark , moonless night as Sakura stood across Sasuke trying to find the courage to talk to him. She had asked him to meet her at the training ground where team 7 would always practice .The wind was not as peaceful as it was but a few hours ago but rough as if it knew what was going to happen .Looking straight in his eyes she could not help but call out his name .

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with teardrops gracefully falling from her pale face.

" I'll ask you one more time and after that ,I swear, I will never bother you again, all right?"

His answer was a simple nod , never expecting the Uchiha to answer in a full sentence, she continued.

"Do you love me ?? "she hesitated to ask but thankfully got the words out .

"Sakura" he said with a unbelievable cold voice with the same emotionless face that he always displayed "your annoying, your just wasting your time ,and as I suspected your merely an annoying fangirl". As if not even caring that he was hurting his teammate emotionally.

She turned around facing away from the Uchiha . Sasuke smirked looking at the,as he saw it , waste of space .He expected her to cry ,to beg, to grovel at his feet like many of his fangirls before her had done in the past .How he despised those weak girl he couldn't and wouldn't acknowledge them as humans .

But if you really knew Sakura you would know that she was unlike any other girl .That's why she did what nobody in their right mind would do in that situation ,she smiled looking away from Sasuke and walked away leaving a very confused and irritated Uchiha in the middle of the training ground.

**An hour later **

She stood before the Kohona gates with a her backpack filled with most of her valuable belongings. Her usual ninja attire replaced by a small grey tank top , blue shorts with big pockets that reached just above her knees , grey sandals with just a bit of black ,the heart-shaped necklace Kakashi and Naruto had given her for her eleventh birthday and her Kohona leafband .She looked at her surroundings patiently because she knew that years would pass before she ever laid eyes on Kohona again. She would miss the blossoming cherry trees in spring , the annoying sound of Naruto's voice in the morning and after waiting hours for their always late but never early sensei ,his non-realistic excuses ."Bye "she thought "I'll miss you my friends , my sensei's and most of all thank you for all the love you showed. In my world filled with pure darkness ,you all were my shining light. You gave me the courage to pursue what I want most in life and with my determination I will succeed to find happiness .She took one deep breath before speeding off into the forest .

**At ****Naruto's ****home **

With an uneasy feeling Naruto had woken up and looked at his alarm clock .

"Three minutes past twelve "he mumbled sheepishly .He really wanted to go back to sleep but there was something bothering him ,something just wasn't right.

Dobe ,naw couldn't be , kakashi nope ,Sakura-channnnnnnn "he screamed, looking franticly around for God knows what .

Yes , he knew what was wrong , he couldn't feel Sakura's chakra anywhere .He wanted to visit her room to check up on her, maybe she just masked it while sleeping. But he knew he would be pummeled to death if he just stood before her window and disturbed her. "Would I take that chance???" He pondered .

"I gotta see Sakura-chan " he screamed aloud, not even trying to keep quiet .The nextdoor neighbour probably thinking up schemes to rip out the annoying boy's vocal cords for one night of peaceful sleeping.

**To be continued**

**If you like the story pls review , I need to know if I should continue it's my first time sooooooooooo,uhmmmmmmmmmm tell me**** , well thank you **


	2. miracles do happen

**The ****continuation of the previous story.**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto_ .**

Naruto ran trough the streets of Kohona only stopping for the cat that the mistakenly ran over.

"Damn it " he shrugged ,now he had to stop to bring the hurt animal to a vet .But who would be willing at this time of hour to help something as helpless as a cat. He cursed his bad luck and not wanting to leave the animal , he swift fully took the meowing cat and ran to the nearest vet .

With an pissed expression the vet explained that the cat would be fine only very sore after a day or three and then it could go home."

Now it's the matter of the bill that consist of about two hunderd dollars"the raging vet while with a heated glare said .With a look that said hell wouldn't come any later Naruto begged the vet to delay the payment till he picked up the animal .

Considering the proposal the vet thought about it for a few minutes. And in those few minutes Naruto waited patiently for the vet to answer. Like hell he did , he was tapping is foot , folding his arms and glaring at the ,as he described it mentally challenged man. After agreeing Naruto ran out the waiting room and with his shinobi speed ran to Sakura's house .Forgetting the image of a very pissed Sakura ,he stormed into the room only finding an empty made up bed. Naturally he panicked and started jumping out the window to find his sensei .

When he reached Kakashi's humble abode he was shaking ferociously. Inviting himself in he woke up Kakashi- sensei and tried to explain the situation in one deep breath.

Barely understanding a word his student was saying he slapped Naruto in his face to calm the panicking boy. "Heyyyy" Naruto screamed, raising his hand to hit the perverted sensei who easily dodged it, he left Naruto to slam his face into the wooden floorboard. Soothing his red cheek ,he was planning ways of getting back at the smiling sensei .

Now he finally understood the saying let sleeping dogs lay .

It was a strange occurrence that happened only in a few hundred years but for the first time in what seemed forever he actually used his brain more than once in a day.

Sighing in defeat , he slowly explained to Kakashi that Sakura was missing .

"I reached her room only to find it completely empty" Naruto said with tears in his eyes .He didn't want to lose one of his most important people not again not after what he had been through with his parents ,the feeling of loneliness overwhelming him at that moment.

Kakashi searched for Sakura's chakra only to find it wasn't in the village. "Stay here "Kakashi commanded " I'll go to the Hokage and start a search party "he said while leaving the room .Naruto collapsed unto his sensei's bed and and replaced his once smiling lips into quivering ones. He needed to find Sakura and soon!!!.

**Miracles do happen**

**Chapter 2 **

Awoken by a gentle tug of her sleeve ,Sakura tried to focus on the object in front of her .

At first she just saw a pink blur, but as the minutes passed by she could see more and more of the little girl that stood in front of her .She had beautiful pink shoulder-length hair as well as deep emerald eyes that matched her innocent completion .In a wide emerald nighty that matched her eyes that Sakura had just bought a few days a ago , stood Mitsu with a slight frown on her face.

"Good morning Mitsu "Sakura said in a her motherly tone "Did you sleep well darling??"

"Mommy "she cried " I had a bad dream" As Sakura placed Mitsu in her loving arms ,she tried to comfort her crying daughter" There, there it was only a dream sweetheart , you know your save with me , I will always protect you with every ounce of chakra in my body ,nothing will ever harm you . Mitsu visibly relaxed at her mothers statement .

Sakura had named her daughter Mitsu for the simple reason that the name stood for light .And as Mitsu was the light in the darkness she called her life she found the name appropriate. She glanced at the alarm clock that stood on her mahogany nightstand ,she inwardly cursed at the time .She was late for her job .

Rushing out of bed and into the bedroom , she warned her daughter to stay in her bed as long as she was in the shower. Looking back to see her daughter obeying her command ,she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty ."Mitsu ,come ,it'll be faster if we shower together " Sakura said taking her hand and helping her in the shower .

Fifteen minutes later they were already dressed and ready to go out the door when they heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. Not wanting to be late she ignored the noise and they walked out of the house. Locking the door behind her she took Mitsu's hand and crossed the street.

But what Sakura hadn't noticed was the motorcycle that was heading towards them full speed. Knowing she could not avoid the motorcycle for it was to late ,she quickly pushed her daughter out of her way just in the nick of time .

Thankfully Mitsu landed safely on the sidewalk while her mother breathing heavely was in laying in the middle of the street drenched in red crimson blood. As tears were forming in Mitsu eyes she ran to her mother , screaming at the top of her lungs .

She embraced her mother as gently as she could and started praying to God that her mother would be all right. Almost in the state of unconsciousness she quickly reached for her daughters hands and held it tightly not wanting to let go .I'm not going to leave you , I promise were her last words as darkness enveloped her . Then to everyone's horror, Mitsu started to scream, a blood-chilling scream of intense pain. The pain sounded as ones heart breaking .

**I hope you guys liked it , please review .Don't worry the story will come together in the next chapter ****.Give me some tips on what I should put in the next chapter . **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 revival ???**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews.And to answers some questions Mitsu is currently **__**6 in the story but there are going to be flashbacks with her at different ages.The father **__**will be **__**reve**__**a**__**led**__** in the next chapter but a tip it's no one from the **__**N**__**aruto series**_____

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto ,nor will I ever , but a girl can dream can't I .**_

It had been years since Sakura had dreamt of the day she left Kohona to start a new live. She remembered it vividly like it was yesterday .The talk with Sasuke, how she packed everything she owned , the last moments before she left ,the happiness she felt thinking of the future that laid ahead. Speeding through the forest only to find out she was hundreds of miles from her homeland. Stopping only to refill her canteen and search for food , she didn't sleep those seven days but just kept going until collapsing unto the ground just mere miles from a village. She got up again, only courage and determination kept her going. In the village she overheard two women gossiping about a search party that consisted of deviously handsome men and a girl. Trying to listen in , she overheard the words :onyx eyes , white haired man with mask , annoying kid , bored looking pineapple haired kid and Barbie like girl being spoken. "Wait it can't mean what I think it means , can it ??"she pondered walking away from the gossiping women .

While dreaming she saw a bright white light and she started floating towards it. But midway from the light she heard a voice.

"Sakura wake up, go back to her "

"To who "she asked loudly ."To your daughter she's waiting for you, you're not ready to leave her , she's too young "the voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Don't forget me Sakura ,it's me Nanko your Grandmother "

Waking up to find herself in a white plain looking room with doctors standing around her , she tried to search for her daughters hand only to find it still carefully placed in her hands."You're really determined" the nurse said "aren't you" .Giving the nurse a funny look , the nurse explained. "Even while you were unconsciousness you would not let go of your daughters hand ,we couldn't even pry it out" . Giving her a sweet smile the nurse left with a tear in her eye .She couldn't believe the state the pink haired girl was in but even so even the promise of death couldn't break the bond between mother and daughter. Looking at the patients chart she could see multiple fractured bones a damaged lung and a lot of scrapes and open bruises.

Mitsu was laying next to her in the small hospital bed ,her breaths were even, which signaled that her daughter was still asleep. Sitting up she felt the pain strike through her entire body, placing a kiss on Mitsu's forehead she laid back into bed and awaited the finishing of the examination.

Finally the doctor spoke, he was a man in his mid-thirties, with brown eyes as well as brown hair, the worried wrinkles the only sign of a problem on the doctors face ."Well miss Haruno, how are you feeling?? "he asked already knowing the answer."I'm fine ,I'm only worried about my daughters health, how is she?" Sakura said with a expression that only mothers could have. Sakura always strived to protect her daughter .

**Flashback**

Sakura had hired a male babysitter to watch Mitsu for a few hours while she worked. Normally she wouldn't even think of leaving her daughter with a stranger but the babysitting agency had specially recommended the man for he was talented in the babysitting of 5 years old .While getting ready for work Sakura heard the doorbell ring.

"Mitsu honey could you get it"

"Yes mom" Mitsu answered running to open the front door and opening it .

"Good evening sweetheart ,where's your mommy ?"the man asked.

"Mommy is upstairs getting ready for work Mitsu "said innocently.

Walking downstairs she stared at the man for a few seconds then looked away.

Her motherly instincts were roaring to not go. She had a hard decision to make and she had to make it quickly. I'll just go and come back in 5 minutes. She at least had to tell her boss , she couldn't work tonight .She said her goodbyes and putting chakra to her feet rushed to the hospital.

When arriving she spotted her boss. "I couldn't find a babysitter "she lied" could you please fill in for me just for tonight "Sakura pleaded hopefully ."Sure , sure , now go before I change my mind" he smirked knowing it was hard being a mother without a husband or partner .Her boss was one of her closest friend and always took Mitsu into consideration before changing work hours . He always had a close bond with Mitsu most likely because she was born in his hands."Thanks" she replied to her friend/boss giving him one last hug .And then quickly letting go to go to her daughter .

Unbeknown to her ,back at her home something really horrible was happening .

The man who was babysitting slammed Mitsu again. She broke a rib and you could hear it cracking the moment she hit the wall .She screamed in excruciating pain, crying tears of pain .She thought it was the last few minutes before she could go to heaven. Mommy always said that heaven was a beautiful place were mommy's sweet grandma was .Sakura 's grandma was the only one in her family to ever showed that she truthfully cared for Sakura , not acting as a concerned parent out in public but not even giving her the time of day inside the house .

The man laughed evilly .He walked over to her and with a smirk bent down and held her arms and feet nailing her to the ground."No" she screamed pleading the man to let her go. Just as he was about to rip the girls clothes off Sakura walked in .

At first he didn't notice her but the aura surrounding the room caused a chocking effect .Turning around he saw the devil before him or so he thought .Sakura stood in the entryway and for the first time in his live he cowered. The mother at that moment had a black, vicious aura surrounding her. And the vibe she gave off felt like that of death .

"Get off of her "Sakura said gritting her teeth. The man did exactly what she commanded like any sane person would do .

"How did you know ??"

"A mother always knows" she answered before charging at the man like a tiger to it's prey .

She touched every chakra point he had ,causing his system to shut down .And for the next hour or so, she tortured the man .When done she healed Mitsu and apologized over and over again till the daughter spoke up .

Mommy there's nothing to forgive ,it's okay , I'm really not that hurt .She didn't want to hurt her mom

"My brave daughter "she cried "I'll never leave you alone , now you'll have to come to work with me ,I'm not trusting anybody ever again". Lifting her body up she put Mitsu to bed .

_**End Flashback.**_

_**I hope you guys liked the new chapter , review and tell me what you think ,pls .And thanks to the people that reviewed I really appreciate it **__****___

_**If you would like an idea of your put in the next chapter ,tell me I'll do my best **_

_**In the next chapter I will explain why Mitsu hasn't got a father .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad memories but promising future**

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**And my apologies to Spaz-chan, I regrettably cannot let y**__**ou beat the man with a chainsaw **__****__** but I did however make him pay for his actions **__****___

Sakura smiled thinking back to the man who almost raped her daughter. After that incident she took some " appropriate " measures to ensure that the man would never harm a defenseless child ever again. That was the one thing she could do for mankind , getting rid of filth like that in the world .Well let's just say that she " mistakenly" sent a letter to an organization that took violent actions again perverts and pedophiles and "accidentally" put his name and whereabouts in this so called letter .

The next day after sending the letter , she was laughing her head off reading a small article in the New Waves Times about a pedophile and a large group of people that were calling him out in front of his house .They supposable were inviting the man to play with the chainsaws they had brought especially for him .Scared out of his wits the man called the police only to be arrested after the arriving of the four men in uniform . High fives were sent all around while watching the men get into the cop car .

(My psychic abilities are telling me he spent the night with his new cellmate laying in the same bed naked . One with a satisfied grin, the other one planning suicide. "you can guess who" )

The second time Sakura chose her wellbeing over that of the others was when she was married to a 18 year old boy named Sashimo. She had met him at the hospital she was working at , he was a patient with a few broken ribs and Sakura had treated the injury with much care .Sashimo had a very well built body in Sakura's opinion and beautiful ,lively blue eyes that could see right true you , a smile that could send you fainting just at the sight of it and long wavy gold colored hair . After healing him the man didn't waste any time running out of the hospital, while taking the medics last hope of a relationship. She was depressed and unhappy that day.You could never say that the medic was ugly ,no but she was always approached by guys that were only impressed by her wonderful looks or not at all. They most likely were scared at the position she upheld in the hospital. The famous 15 year old girl taught by the famous Sannin Tsunade. You could really call it faith when during her travels Sakura met Tsunade. Tsunade immediately felt a connection and she trained Sakura in her two specialties .First there was her impressive medic abilities and second her inhuman strength that really helped her survive these past few years. Tsunade couldn't help but love Sakura after all they've been through.The sort of had a mother –daughter connection. Tsunade was very protective of Sakura and didn't want even one man staring at her or there would be consequences .Deadly consequences!!

Telling her colleagues she needed a break she went to the janitors closet .

"Why , why always me, am I on God's list of injustice".

With her head in her hands you could see the teardrops sliding through her small fingers. "Am I not good person do I not deserve a chance to prove I can be a good wife and live a normal life just for once" Her legs were trembling ,her whole body shaking .She tried to hold onto something when her legs gave out but the only thing she could find was a dusty broom. It couldn't hold her weight so it tumbled right alongside her. Suddenly the door flew open. While adjusting her eyes from darkness to light she could only see a man standing in front of her holding something up. "What do want" she spat out , loathing the man who put an abrupt stop to her sob fest. Picking her up bridal style and shutting the door the man started walking to an unoccupied room. Needless to say Sakura did not accept someone taking her like that and started scratching away at the poor man.

Other man in his situation would let the girl fall unto the ground ,but on the contrary he was the caring type who could never do something like that to a girl . Eventually she had her sight back and started to glare at the man. But what she saw knocked the air right out of her .

It was the man who she treated but an hour ago and another amazing thing was that he had a long red stem rose in one hand .Walking into the room and putting her unto the hospital bed ,she could not face the man nor speak .The words were stuck in her throat."Hi again, I hope you don't mind my intrusion but I could not let a pretty lady like you , crying in some dusty old janitor closet, could I ?"

She just stared at the man opening her mouth to say something but to her surprise she couldn't think of anything that would explain her odd behavior . Not only was she ashamed and regretful but also mortified that he had to see her like this."My I guess even dokter lose the ability of speech sometimes "he laughed. "He had a point "she giggled inwardly ."I'm sorry" she said staring at the hospital floor ."No Sakura your strong you shouldn't cry , you promised yourself you would be happy". Trying to hold back her tears was beginning to be a losing battle .The man knew she needed comforting. So he walked up to her and hugged the pickhaired girl.

The first few minute she stiffened before finally trusting the man and getting into his embrace .What am I doing she thought I just met him an hour ago .

Trust your gut a voice said. "Who are you" she asked not out loud .Who do you think the voice said annoyed .Michael Jackson is that you??

"No you idiot its your inner self"

"Wait a minute I have an inner self since when "she asked skeptical. Who do you think took all the beatings from your parents. Did you never even wonder why you couldn't really remember them.

"Well I guess your right "she said out loud.

When the embrace finished she was not ready to let go ,finally after years she felt a mans touch ,it felt so safe and relaxing."Thanks I needed that"

Now onto business he said holding the flower up.You see I met a very pretty lady a few hours ago and I wanted to ask you for advice

"What kind of advice" she asked confused "why the hell would he come to me for that she asked herself "

"Are you really that stupid " inner Sakura replied .Before she could answer he spoke again

"Well if I wanted to ask the girl out what would I have to say to her"

"Well I think you gotta be straightforward no beating around the bush ,you go and ask would you go out with me ?" .

"I'd love to" . It took a few moment to process the information but when it finally ended it's analyzes she was shocked to say the least . "b…but but…..but ".

No buts I want you to go out with me ,what do you say. Looking in his eyes she already knew the answer .And looking in her newly plastered smile on her face he found his answer.

The start of a beautiful relationship and the end of her single life and the beginning of married life

The relationship started out amazing, he the loving caring husband, she the perfect and beautiful housewife/doctor .She was content with her live , with her new house and the baby on the way.

_**Flashback**_

Rubbing her giant belly ,Sakura could feel a little kick. She never in her live had felt so much joy and happiness. Inside of her was a little peace of her soul waiting to come out. She knew she was meant to be a mother ,it was her destiny .

"Why hello thet angel" she spoke looking directly at the baby actually visualizing the little fetus inside of her. She had a calm and loving expression on her face. And every so often Sashimo would talk to the baby with joy and love in his voice.

But happiness couldn't last forever can it . Sashimo only pretended to care for Sakura ,he needed to please his family and she was just famous enough for him.The wrong girl at the right time.

The first time he had tried to abuse her ,he barely got out of that house alive .He was extremely drunk and not knowing what else to do he went home and saw Sakura laying on their olive-colored covered couch .Mitsu was already in her crib drifting peacefully into dreamland as all 1- year olds should. And Sakura tired from all the work she did that day decided to sleep on the couch waiting for her husband .In a moment of rage and pure stupidity (from the drinking ) he tried to attack her. But Sakura being the trained konoichi she was, woke up feeling her senses were tingling . Just as he reached her face ,Sakura disappeared only to appear right behind her so called love. Her eyes turned from startled to a look that could only be described as a combination of death and hate .Taking one chakra filled hand and successfully slamming him into the wall , she then walked over to him in a disgusted face and spoke "How dare you even touch me , I loathe you , I should have know you horrible excuse for a man .In a moment of drama she spat in his face wanting to do so much more but still wanting to have some self-control because she didn't want to wake Mitsu .She grabbed his collar but moments later let go as clarity finally was bestowed upon her .She looked at him once more before , climbing the stair and going into their room .He could hear a few drawers forcible being opened and chucked against the flour .Now walking to her daughter room with a big bag on her shoulder ,she closed the door behind her not forgetting to lock it and began gathering the remainder of her daughters belongings. Ten minutes passed and there stood Sakura before her daughters room, a whole load of suitcases and bags in one hand and a sleeping Mitsu in the other .Still looking pissed and trying not to drop the suitcases and rip the mans throat out ,she stealthfully opened the front door and walked out .

Thank god I called a cab beforehand she thought as she stepped into the cab only holding her daughter and a grin plastered onto her raging face .The suitcases were already in her trunk and the cabdriver didn't dare to mess with Sakura after he had seen the look at her face ."Where to miss " the cabdriver asked. Sakura thought for a minute before answering ."Could you drop me at the train station "."Yes miss "he answered while stepping on the gaspedal. Sakura scolded herself for getting herself into this situation. But she didn't regret it ,al least I got one precious thing out of this relationship she thought while looking thankfully at Mitsu whom was still sleeping in her mother arms.


	5. Itachi appears

**Disclaimer :i do nott own Naruto **

**Thanks to all the people who actually like my story very surprising :) **

Running for her life was proving to be a lot harder than expected , especially with Mitsu in her arms .

Suddenly Itachi poofed right in front her. She started thinking of all possible scenarios where she could escape soundlessly without an injured Mitsu .She really didn't care about what would happen to her own wellbeing as long as her daughter was alive and safe .Sure it would be devastating for Mitsu to hear that her mother died ,but she at least she could build up a life , find a loving family and hopefully not get depressed while thinking about her deceased mother. Still in her own thought ,Sakura unexpectedly bumped into the elder Uchiha, fear present in her eyes .She slammed into his chest and the Uchiha didn't even flinch, not that she expected him to ."No" she screamed while trying to get up "leave me alone".Damn him and his speed she cursed inwardly.

He chuckled ,"why would you think I came all this way to hurt you konoichi". She stared at him in disbelief letting her defenses down just slightly .He continued "that would be pointless ,I'm taking you with me "Immediately she created two chakra made barriers ."I'm sorry Mitsu I have to "she said to her sleeping daughter. A tear shed as she transported her daughter to the hospital. Now she wouldn't have to worry that during the fight she would be harmed by him she wouldn't have forgiven herself if that were to happen .Then she made her own barrier disappear and faced him straight on .

"It has to be karma right ,I didn't say goodbye to my friends that why the universe is punishing me "she thought while her brain was working full speed on possible outcomes .All of which leading to her death , come on really think about it if Orochimaru couldn't defeat Itachi how could a single mother do any better .But even she knew she has to stay alive and as far away from the Akatsuki lair as possible. No telling what could happen .In that case she would rather die .

"Why the hell do I have to come with you **itachi** ",she spat out his name as if it were a deadly disease that she could catch just by saying it

"I don't have to answer to you ,konoichi" he said with an uninterested tone

That did it for Sakura , she was sick and tired of everybody ruining her life ,she wasn't going to take it not now ,not ever again .

", well I hope you know you bit off more than you can chew" she said with confidence in her voice. She increased the chakra in her hands to about 45 percent .Then after finishing her well thought out strategy, she activated her own selfmade jutsu. It took her years to perfect it but she was quite happy with the end result. Even the great Uchiha Itachi could not withstand this justu for it was physically impossible . "Poisonous Cherry sting" A burst of pink energy surrounded her and a very surprised Itachi. She was slowly diminishing his chakra ,while her chakra increased tenfold .Struggling to get out of the jutsu he was confused as to how a mother nonetheless could posses such an amazing justu

At that moment as Sakura stood before Itachi she couldn't help but think about Sasuke .

"Always putting me down , turning my life upside down , ignoring me , sick and tired of this for once I'm gonna show the whole wide world what a annoying konoichi can do "she said igniting her lust for fighting that was lost so many years ago. If you would read my mind you would see there's more to me than meets the eye and you've been all wrong about who I am .I am strong not weak you who underestimated me are now gonna pay for you're actions. And the wisest thing i can do is let you suffer in silence thinking of this moment .The moment that somebody as assumedly weaker than you beat you without even 100 percent of her chakra .

Now she did the most surprising thing of all ,she let him go. "But not by my hands will you die, that I'll leave for you're little brother ,just like he suffered in silence now you will , thinking of how I Sakura Haruno beat you the great Uchiha Itachi "she said looking at the Uchiha who was momentarily gasping for air on the ground next to her. Then regaining his composure he stood up again looking completely bewildered at the medic .

As she started to walk away she heard his voice.

"Why " the raspy voice said .She looked back and pondered the question for a few minutes than turning to look at his expression .She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Never before had she seen so much emotion plastered on someone's face , well on an Uchiha's face to be exact .

"Because I have no reason to. I should kill you ,but I won't , so get out of my sight before I change my mind"

They stood there for a few minutes staring at each others eyes. Sakura could see loneliness , regret and most of all pain in his black eyes . What surprised her even more that he let her see the emotion in his eyes instead of putting forth his usual cold façade .Even though she never would admit it she felt sorry for him. And the lack of chakra in his eyes indicated that there was something wrong with him.She guessed it was because of his high level sharingan straining his eyes ."And by the looks of it it won't be long until he goes completely blind" she guessed .

Knowing she would regret what she was about to say she let out a deep sigh. "Why did Akatsuki need me" .

Inner Sakura was screaming for her to come back to her senses and run as far away as humanly possible but before all the words could come out she walked up to him. With every step she took inner Sakura was heavily protesting against it .

Tell me and I might consider it on option. Then 3 seconds later her world went black and she fell to the grass covered ground with a large thump .

"That was surprisingly easy" said Kisame as he jumped from the tree behind Sakura.

"Hn" He answered not wanting to waste his breathe explaining to the idiotic blue colored fish that she was about to consider joining Akatsuki and that would cause much less trouble than carrying her .

Kisame was about to grab Sakura (very forcefully I might add ) when at that exact moment Itachi took Sakura into his arms and glared at his partner.

Kisame got over his shock in a few seconds."Well what do we do now"

We have to get her daughter , she's coming with us .

"What do you mean that little brat's brat is coming with us, it already a nightmare that we have this girl to look after now you want to take her t ……" But before he could finish his sentence a burst of chakra flew at Kisame . "Hey" he shouted pointing at itachi ."Not me" Itachi said looking surprised at Sakura . Without taking his partner into consideration ."Nobody calls my daughter a brat" she mumbled in her sleep . If the Uchiha had been a normal person he would definitely be laughing but being the person he is he didn't say a peep.

People are probably asking themselves how she landed in this situation but the answer is fairly simple.

Flashback

The doctor let her go home with her daughter a few day later .She was exhausted to say the least .She had been poked , probed and God knows what just so they could see if she was fully recovered or not. They found it a miracle that she could even walk the third day she woke up but they should've know that she had an extra motivation for getting better .Her daughter but of course .

Sakura walked out the hospital doors and enjoyed the first few seconds of fresh air , breathing all the fresh air and feeling all those halogens warming her skin the first time in a very long time .

"So Mitsu what do you want to do today ,I have the whole week off ".Mitsu tugged her mother hands and gave her mother a look .Years of being her mother taught her what that look meant ."Allright honey I'll pick you up" she said .Having her daughter in her arms again felt so good, after all this time.

The surroundings of the hospital was very beautiful .They had a wide garden with various types of trees and flowers. And even sakura's favorite type of flower the orchid .She loved everything the flower stood for wealth love, and beauty.But they also had roses of assorted colors , sakura trees, lilies and lots more.

"Mom can I pick some of them , we could put them in the kitchen in the vase that auntie Akina bought you for your birthday " Mitsu said while squirming in her mother elegant arms.

Akina was one of Sakura's best friend who still was at the neighborings country's hospital for a medical conference in Sakura's place. Although she went for Sakura 's sake, she really regretted not being able to visit Sakura in the hospital.

"Sure as long as your careful Mitsu "

While Mitsu was picking flowers sakura sat on the bench next to one of the sakura trees. She watched as the wind blew some of the flowers off the tree and the gentle movements the branches made .There she sat for a few minutes of blissful peace till she heard Mitsu calling her telling her it was time to go .

She stood and walked over to where Mitsu stood.She was surprised at how many flowers the girl picked in such a short time.But it was a lovely sight seeing such an innocent and beautifull little girl holding the flowers so protectively .

"Mom I'm really happy your okay , I was so worried you were gone , I could never live without out you" she mumbled wiping the tears from her eyes with the end of her sleeve .Sakura thought about her answer trying not to hurt her daughter with her reply . "Mitsu if it's for your life I wouldn't mind dying ,I just want you to be strong no matter what okay ,be strong and be happy your whole life long promise me "

"I Promise mommy "

"Good girl now lets get back as quickly as possible I have to start cooking soon "

They where a few block away from there house.

She remembered the first time she saw the house , she just knew it was the right house for them .It had a very beautiful modern kitchen , with a large sized living room , two baths , one master bedroom , one normal-sized bedroom , a dining room and a laundry room. It took her month and a lot of effort to finish decorating the house.It was hard juggling her work , Mitsu and the constructing the house had to undergo and doing this all alone was extremely tiring but hope and a lot of hugs kept her up and running .You might be wondering how she juggled all of this .Well she worked in the morning starting 5 am and ending 3 o'clock ,In that period of time Mitsu was with her auntie Akina (Akina had the evening shift and sometimes the night shift)And when she can home she would spend all her time with Mitsu till her bedtime after that she would fix the house from 7 pm till 3 am. But when she was finished she was so happy she promised herself to never leave that house .

Now Sakura and Mitsu were in front of the house but somehow she got a really strange vibe from the house.Something told her not to go into the house but she ignored the voice inside of her and unlocked the front door. As she looked up time seemed to slow down .It was like a movie Sakura looking up very slowly ,where once a smile stood , now was a horrified expression appeared .There in her living room sat the Uchiha Itachi staring straight at her .She did the first thing that came to mind ,she rapidly picked up Mitsu and ran away so fast the people walking on the sidewalk could only see two pink blobs passing them by. Ofcourse Itachi wouldn't stand there get a cup of coffee ,watch tv while waiting for mother and daughter to com back. He wasn't stupid so he rushed after them with a bored look on his wondering why all prey just had to run away .

**People pls pls review if you like the story ,should i write a next chapter tell me **


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer:I do not own naruto**

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i'm not sure ifi should continue with the sorry i'm finding it's getting less intresting but i guess that's my own opion if you guys think i should continue than plss review**

When all hope is lost where do you turn

I have nothing to live for I am dead inside. I am a corpse walking amongst humans. Never to feel joy, happiness or any other human emotion. When your in this kind of state pain always visible emotionally and physically . Pain is your best friend and worst enemy. Pain when your sleeping and the ever present pain when your awake .Pain becomes you ,and you become pain

Who am I .

I am Sasuke Uchiha second last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

As all Kohona inhabitants know the day I lost the rest of my soul and my entire heart was the day I lost the love of my life.

I was always cold to friends,fangirls,people and what I most regret to her.

All over the world I've looked for her ,trying to redeem myself. But I couldn't find her. Faith would not give me that satisfaction. Karma perceived my actions as ignorant and selfish

I would give everything I own and verything I am for one day with her, to look her in the eye again.To smell her scent that annoyed me so many years ago.But I can't. and will never

Now I just fill up my time with missions ,loneliness overwhelming me.Most people don't know what it's like for me. Before her I had my family , to say the least my family was torn away from me. A little piece of my heart ripped away , piece by piece feeling more and more empty.

Sometimes I think if I would pierce a knife through it I wouldn't feel any pain. An object that's not there cannot be harmed, can it??. Neither Naruto nor any other can make me whole again.

There on top of the Hokage Monument stood Sakuke, looking blankly across the village that once meant so much to him. In his hand stood a carefully placed picture of team 7.

Today was the day.The day his heart would regain a missing piece of which was lost and never thought to be found again .The day Uchiha Sasuke would kill the person who had murdered evey single family member that Sasuke ever loved that faithfull night, the day he'd get his rightfull revenge.


End file.
